beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Saltzman/Beth Petrova
This roleplay character belongs to User:Thefallensiennasky and can be found (roleplaysocial site) here. Beth Petrova 'Background ' Born Elisaveta Dana Petrova, she was unusual within her family being born with blonde hair and blue eyes rather than the brown eyes and dark hair of most of her family. Elisaveta, known as Elizabeth or Beth, was sent to live in England as a child as her powers began to cause her family to fear her. As she grew up, Beth became an extraordinary beauty within the English court and was escorted by her godparents' son Henry to many events in hopes of finding a good match. Beth was briefly married to Elijah Mikaelson as she let slip she knew that the Mikaelsons weren't all they seemed and to protect her sister from Klaus. Elijah had by this point began to fall for Katherine as well as Beth, so in her mind to punish him, she ran with her sister. But as she stumbled into their family home, Beth sent Katerina away after finding the family butchered. Unknown to either sister, Beth was carrying a miracle child. By the next morning, Beth and Henry were burying the Petrova family as the King of Bulgaria, Edvard turned up and invited them to stay at his castle with him and his recently orphan daughter. It soon became made aware that Beth was pregnant and the King tried everything in his power to convince her to marry him, but Beth refused as in the eyes of God, she was married to Elijah. In time, she gave birth to a son; Adam Edward Petrova (later becoming Pierceson). Soon after giving birth, Beth send Adam away with Henry as Klaus had arrived in search of Katerina. Beth was killed by Klaus after she refused to tell him where her sister was.' 'Present When the wall between the two worlds went down, Beth appeared to Hope and managed to convince her doppelganger to return her to the land of the living. But going to travel the world, Beth returns six months later at the request of Hope to switch places. Beth took Hope's place in New Orleans as Hope returned to Mystic Falls. Progenitor of a Second Petrova Doppelganger Line As Beth did what no other woman had and provided a child of a vampire, nature decided to correct her 'mistake' by creating a doppelganger in the form of Hope Saltzman. But that didn't happen for centuries. As the progenitor of the Second Petrova Doppelganger line, Beth was the only one Elijah thought of the moment he met Hope but he also states that unlike Beth, who had been intelligent but cold, Hope was also intelligent, but warm, forgiving and most things that Beth was not. A result of Beth's parents fearing her whereas Hope's family had adored her. Appearance and Personality Appearance Rarely as a member of the Petrova family, Elisaveta was born with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was 5'3'' ''in height and has a slim physique like her sister, descendants; Hope and Elena. Her hair is a dark shade of Hope's when Beth returns, and when they switch, Beth states its because of hair dye. Personality Beth is a naturally strong willed person. She is the opposite of her doppelganger; Hope. She does have a natural air of grace about her which draws others to her and she is able, like her younger sister Katherine to manipulate people into believing that she is Hope when they switched places. All apart from Elijah. Intelligent, Beth can be extremely cruel when she wants to be, killing without reservation. She is very aware of the power that she holds and isn't afraid to show it to strike fear into others. Elijah once told Hope that she shared a glow of life with Beth. Except that Beth's came from a want to be normal. Beth preferred to wear comfortable clothing but during her time it meant that she had to wear corsets and large gowns, which she accepted in her favourite colours at the time which were pink, purple and navy. On special occasions she would wear gold or blue gowns to highlight her blonde hair or blue eyes. When she returned from the dead, Beth's tastes went to more elegant and seductive clothing. She has a passionate relationship with Elijah which is full of fire. Category:Petrova Family Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Good Witches Category:Thefallensiennasky